South Park Stick of Truth 2: Rise of the King of the Monsters
by kennyscream10237
Summary: Cthulhu is free and wants revenge on everyone at the town of South Park. He also sees The Grand Wizard starts to think that he's the Coon and becomes friends with him. Cartman needs Cthulhu to get revenge on his friends. Meanwhile Stan takes Wendy to Tokyo for their nice vacation until they arrived to some mysterious island that could be untold.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER WANTED TO CREATE AND SHOW YOU GUYS A SURPRISE. I WISH YOU GUYS CAN ENJOY THIS.**

Cartman's house

The Grand Wizard Cartman is pissed off that his friends won't respect his authority. "Fucking assholes. They just want to play games on me. They won't respect my authoritah."

Then Paladin Butters walks in to Cartman's room in shocked and yelled, "Hey Eric!"

Then Cartman replied, "What the fuck now Butters!"

Butters replied, "CTHULHU IS FREE FROM THE DIMENTION!"

Later, Cartman and Butters are watching the news. "_Tom I'm right here at New Orleans and we have problems once again. This time the dark lord Cthulhu has been unleashed again_."

Cartman said with his mind, "Yes! I must use Cthulhu again to get revenge at everyone who won't respect my authoritah." Then he shouts "Butters! Go out and tell everyone that we're in trouble!"

Then Butters replied, "Okay Eric!" Then he runs off.

Then Cartman said with his mind, "Now it's my chance! I must have pay back on to those motherfuckers! But instead of The Coon, Grand Wizard takes his place. I guess Cthulhu will either let them serve us, or if not, then he'll just kill them or send them into a dark oblivion."

Then Cartman walks outside with his wizard costume and yells, "NEW ORLEANS! HERE I COME!"

The next day At Kyle's house

All the warriors, girls, elves, thieves, and mages are invited by Kyle the Elven King for a major report. "Everyone stay calm! Now that Cthulhu is free, and Mintberry Crunch is not here. We just need to hide again. I know we're dealing with that Cthulhu thing all over again. And it sucks. And where's Cartman?"

Then Token replied, "I don't know."

Stan gets up and said, "Well, I think I will like to tell you guys something."

Kyle replied, "What is it?"

Then Stan replied, "My parents just bought 2 tickets for themselves to go to Tokyo. But instead they gave both of them to me and for someone who I would like to take with me. And the person I would want to take with me is Wendy."

Then Wendy shouted, "AWWW Stan. You're so kind." Then she starts kissing him on the lips.

Then Kyle replied, "That's good buddy. That means you can be safe away from Cthulhu."

Then Stan walks with Wendy to head to the airport and shouted, "Bye guys!"

But Stan said this in his mind, "I got to find a monster that could stop Cthulhu. I wait, I know! Godzilla and Mothra can help us."

**SO THAT'S HOW I DO IT FOR THE FIRST TIME OF THIS STORY. THIS STORY MIGHT TAKE A LONG TIME TO BE FINISHED. BUT OTHER CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again. This time that the truth has come what was Stan trying to do.**

"Cartman Arrived to New Orleans and finds Cthulhu destroy the carnival again. Cthulhu was really pissed and wants Mint Berry Crunch dead.

"Cartman climbs on the roller Coaster and shouts, "CTHULHU! Cthulhu dude! Over here!" Then Cthulhu turns to around and sees Grand Wizard Cartman. Cartman shouts, "Hey Cthulhu! You remember me! Don't ya bra? I was The Coon, but now I'm a Wizard."

"Then Cthulhu sees him if he was The Coon. He goes to Cartman and wants to know, what more from him.

"Cartman then said to Cthulhu, "Okay, we have to go now to South Park Colorado and destroy all evil drown Elves and Humans. You need to send of those Fucking traitors to another dimension. But now, Do it to all of them!"

"Then Cthulhu grabs Cartman and puts him on his shoulder. And they fly to South Park.

"Meanwhile at the plane to Tokyo…

"Stan and Wendy where happy to be away from Cthulhu, but getting worried about their friends and family, that they might die.

"Stan said to Wendy, "It's gonna be alright Wendy, I just hope we can find someone tough to stop Cthulhu."

"Then Wendy replied, "I understood Stan. But who can help us?"

"Then Stan said, "Uhh…I don't know who." Then he said mind, "I can't tell her. She might kill me if I do. I still know that Godzilla and Mothra could help us all."

"Then Wendy said to Stan, "Hey Stan, I think we're going to Japan, because of Monster Island I guess."

"Stan was Shocked and said in his mind, "She knew!" Then he said to Wendy, "Uhh…yes."

"Then Wendy replied to Stan, "That's good, cause maybe they'll help us stop Cthulhu. I'm guessing you're planning that, because if you are, then you are the hero."

"Stan replied, "Yes it's true. Godzilla and Mothra are our only hope."

"A few hours later, They arrived to Tokyo. They're heading to Monster Island.

**The next Chapter might come soon. Just wait.**


End file.
